


Zero to Hero

by XIeyes



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:05:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIeyes/pseuds/XIeyes
Summary: The loosely based on Hercules, fanfiction epic nobody asked for in which Clark tries to be a Hero with his Amazonian mentor and trusty birds and Bruce does not need saving. Have a nice day~I'm so sorry if I just keep spamming with minor wording edits.





	1. Legend

When Batman disappeared, Gotham fell.

Her madness spilled forth, reaching for her people and beyond. The heirs of Batman waged battle in his place, defending their beloved mentor's city with unwavering loyalty and hope. But even that cannot last. Seeking the Oracle with the last of their strength, they sought to sacrifice themselves for the city as their teacher had done many times.

Nightwing and Red Robin slumbered, becoming the seals of the madness beneath Gotham until a worthy hero shall appear to do battle for Gotham. They slumbered for the Dark Crusader's return.

But madness didn't need a physical form in Gotham, and its vices leaked into her people. The city mourned in despair as it fell into the depravity and fear of humanity. 

Then a star fell from the sky.


	2. A New Hope Prologue

_"He's still out there, Wing! We can't give up!"_

_"Stay put, Robin!"_

_"He needs us! It may not be too late-"_

_"TIM, THAT'S AN ORDER!" Red Robin flinched from the older man, immediately halting his actions over the Bat-computer in perfectly instilled obedience to the intonation. Hurt and betrayal painted his face just as remorse overtakes his brother's features. "No...Tim...I-I'm sorry...please...I just..."_

_"Why, Dick?! We can't just abandon him!" Red Robin pleads. "We can't give up on him-"_

_"I-I'm not-" Nightwing chokes out, reaching shakily out towards the slighter male. Red Robin moves into the gesture, he wants to understand. How can the **first** do this? "I promised B! I can't- I can't do this on my own...please, Tim..."_

_Red Robin hears the unspoken fear and it wells into spitting anxiety. B has to be alive. He HAS to. He's the Batman-_

_He gets pulled into Nightwing's embrace, and it grounds and destroys him. Over the blue shoulder, he can see the enshrined armor of his predecessor. The elephant in the room. The biggest regret. The biggest risk. The biggest failure. "...I know," He finally croaks out. Tim buries himself into the broad shoulder, hiding himself from it's lingering sorrow. He hated knowing. "I won't leave you, Dick."_

  


"Do you think he's still alive?" Oracle murmurs sadly, brushing the strands away from closed eyes. It's been so long since those blues have sparkled, even before they closed. A red clad male lays next to him as if comforting his companion in their shared sleep. She misses them and it wraps tightly around her neck. It gets harder to swallow the sorrow every time. Sometimes, she wishes she can lay down with them and share their burden.

A hand touches her shoulder, gentle and old but firm and familiar. "We must have faith Miss Gordon. I believe it's time you leave this dreary room." Her caretaker wheels her away from the sleeping birds and she goes without a fight.

"You don't have to help me around so much Alfred," She says lightly. "It won't hurt to have a week off or so."

"Nonsense. Miss Gordon, your company is a break in itself. It's the least I can do."

But she knows better. Even if a sign should never appear to cast them hope, they will wait faithfully for their family.

  


It came from the sky, hurling into the Earth with decisive purpose. It puzzled the sky watchers and prophets. It was not foretold in their readings and observations. Even with trajectory calculations and seeking seers, it could not be located. It was as if it hid a precious secret.

But Martha Kent knew it was because the boy she found inside would defy fate and science.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAM BAM DOUBLE WHAMMY
> 
> For this universe I've concluded a Percy Jackson like universe in terms of the Greek magic vs modern era except people are 'blessed', 'cursed' or 'favored' by mystic power instead of being their kids. Hence, heroes and their allies can live for a long time due to magical---stuff. Actual god influences will be minimal if I can. I'M NOT GOOD AT EXPLAINING THIS, SORRY!
> 
> Special shout out to my beta reader! Smooches!


End file.
